Destiny Stones
A is a relic that appears in Digimon Adventure 02. It is a sacred rock formation that regulates the boundary between the Digital World and the Real World, and is usually bound with a Holy Ring. Appearance The Destiny Stones appear as an ancient structure of varying shape and color, located throughout the Digital World. Each of the Destiny Stones has a holy ring around it. The stones are very sturdy, easily able to withstand attack from several Ultimate Level Digimons, but the powerful BlackWarGreymon was able to destroy them with ease. Fiction ''Digimon Adventure 02'' The seven Destiny Stones act as the "cores" of the Digital World, and when they are tampered with, the Digital World suffers. As they are destroyed, the boundary between the Digital and Real Worlds falters, causing Digimon to appear in the Real World. Destroying the Destiny Stones is originally one of and 's many schemes under the order of Yukio Oikawa (who is under the influence of ) to break down the barrier between the worlds following the continuous destruction of the Control Spires by the DigiDestined. Mummymon and Arukenimon first come across a Destiny Stone and begin attempting to destroy it. They are delayed by the DigiDestined, who attempt to stop them from further damaging the Digital World. At the same time, is having a discussion with about life. However, the discussion is cut short when several blows are made to the Destiny Stone, causing BlackWarGreymon—for unknown reasons—a great amount of pain. BlackWarGreymon flies away from Agumon and destroys the Destiny Stone, despite the attempts to stop him by the DigiDestined. BlackWarGreymon proceeds to destroy all the Destiny Stones, to the delight of Mummymon and Arukenimon. The DigiDestined try and fail to stop him every time, but one time come close when uses the power of a Destiny Stone to digivolve to . MagnaAngemon is nearly able to defeat BlackWarGreymon, but dedigivolves when BlackWarGreymon manages to destroy the Stone anyway. Initially BlackWarGreymon's motive to destroy them is the pain he is caused when they are tampered with. Later, when BlackWarGreymon destroys another Destiny Stone, a Digimon appears in the sky briefly. BlackWarGreymon—in belief that his destiny is to only destroy, and become the strongest Digimon, the conversation with Agumon forgotten—believes this Digimon to be his only worthy opponent. From then on BlackWarGreymon destroys the Destiny Stones to ultimately battle this Digimon. This Digimon is revealed to be , who appears when the DigiDestined use their Digivices on the last Destiny Stone. He easily subdues BlackWarGreymon and explains what's going on, prompting the Dragon Man Digimon to give up his quest to destroy the Stones, then goes off to plant seeds which will one day grow into the new Destiny Stones to replace those that had been lost. Though the DigiDestined are successful in stopping BlackWarGreymon and preventing the last Destiny Stone from being destroyed, the damage upon the Digital World begins to manifest after Azulongmon has given some of his Digi-Core, which also doubles as the power that protect the remaining defense of the Digital World, to aid the DigiDestined's partners in Digivolving to Ultimate and Mega Level. The barrier between the Digital World and various worlds has weaken to the point that traversing between them is possible. Fortunately, Oikawa, having realized his grave mistake, chose to transform his life energy into the power to save the Digital World, restoring its balance once more. List of Destiny Stones File:2-32 01.png| A heart-shaped Destiny Stone File:2-33 01.png| A Destiny Stone hidden in rocky desert File:2-34 01.png| A Destiny Stone in the desert ruins File:2-34 02.png| A Destiny Stone in the mountain area File:2-35 01.png| A Destiny Stone in the arctic area File:2-35 02.png| A Destiny Stone under the sea File:2-36 01.png| A Destiny Stone in the Chinese Soup Spring Category:Items